Monsieur Bricolo
by Castielific
Summary: une pénurie d'eau, une vidéo, et un certain Bob


**MONSIEUR BRICOLO**

**auteur: sganzy**

**e-mail: http/monsite.wanadoo.fr/sganzy/index.jhtml**

**disclamer: pas à moi, pas de sous**

**spoiler: première moitié de la saison 7 (pas de pete, une janet, un hammond, un teal'c sans cheveux, un daniel ressucité (encore), un major et un colonel)**

**résumé: une pénurie d'eau, une vidéo, et bob**

**genre: humour, S/J, NC-17**

**note de l'auteur: je tiens à signaler que certains passages ne sont que des adaptations de ma part de texte d'autrui. cependant je ne suis pas parvenu à contacter les auteurs originaux, donc s'ils passent par ici et que cela leur posent problème, qu'ils me préviennent et cette fic sera immédiatement effacée du net.**

**bonne lecture!**

**Le major samantha carter se retourna dans son lit avec un grognement de plaisir. elle ouvrit un œil qu'elle jeta en direction du réveil. 9h32. un record pour elle. Cela faisait au moins…des années qu'elle n'avait pas autant dormi. Rien de mieux qu'une nuit de 12h pour être en forme et de bonne humeur. Elle enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller moelleux. **

**Bon sang que c'était bon !**

**Le général n'avait peut-être pas eu une si mauvaise idée en la mettant en congés forcés, lui interdisant l'accès à la base. Dans le cas contraire elle serait, à l'heure qu'il est, en train de s'énerver sur ce satané naquadria trop….NON. interdiction de penser au travail ! c'était ses vacances et elle comptait bien se détendre.**

**Elle resta encore un moment à flâner dans son lit, écoutant le chant des petits oiseaux, entrecoupé à certains moment par le ronronnement d'une voiture qui passait par là. Puis en apercevant le ciel bleu à travers les rideaux elle décida de se lever pour profiter de cette belle journée. **

**Elle se leva et se dirigea en baillant vers la salle de bain. Ne dit on pas « plus on dort et plus on a sommeil ». **

**une bonne douche bien chaude finirait de la réveiller et de la détendre. Elle mit l'eau en route et se déshabilla. Elle entra alors dans la douche alors que la buée envahissait la pièce.**

**Elle resta un moment sous le jet sans bouger, les yeux fermés, appréciant le contact de l'eau tiède sur sa peau. Elle adorait ça.**

**A cet instant tout le reste, ennuis, envies, travail, tout disparaissait. **

**Elle baissa la tête pour laisser le jet tomber sur sa nuque. Profitant de l'instant, elle ferma les yeux. Yeux qui en se rouvrant ne tardèrent pas à s'écarquiller en voyant l'eau à ses pieds. L'eau était d'un jaune marronné.**

**Elle sortit alors de la douche, fronçant les sourcils. **

**Ce moment était trop parfait, il fallait bien que quelque chose arrive! Avec elle quelque chose arrivait toujours dés qu'elle se sentait bien... **

**Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et décida d'aller prendre son café, laissant couler l'eau. Après tout elle finirait bien par reprendre une couleur normale. Et puis, le major carter avait décidé qu'une satané robinetterie ne gâcherait pas sa journée. **

**Elle alla donc ramasser discrètement son journal qu'elle lut devant un café bien chaud. **

**Ensuite elle retourna à la salle de bain.**

**Rien. pas d'eau. Elle alluma et éteint les robinets à plusieurs reprises, mais l'eau était définitivement absente. **

**Elle sentit une colère sourde monter en elle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir UNE bonne journée ? c'était donc trop demander ?**

**Elle souffla pour se calmer. Cette journée n'était pas encore fichue après tout. il fallait juste qu'elle trouve une douche. Elle décida d'appeler la base. Si elle expliquait au général la situation, peut-être acceptera-il de la laisser accéder aux douches des vestiaires…**

**H, décrochant : général hammond.**

**S : bonjour mon général.**

**H, soupirant : major carter, dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes en congés ?**

**S : non non mon général c'est juste que j'aurais besoin de venir à la base pour…**

**H, lassé : il n'en est pas question. l'accès à la base vous est formellement interdit, sauf code rouge, jusqu'à la fin de vos vacances, major. Et cette décision est irréfutable. **

**S : mais mon général je…**

**H, ferme : c'est un ordre major. Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances.**

**Il raccrocha. Sam soupira. Elle resta un moment devant le téléphone. **

**Qui pouvait-elle bien appeler ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas passer la journée en pyjama. Se reposer elle voulait bien, mais avec un minimum d'hygiène tout de même.**

**Janet ? Non, elle était à la base. Impossible.**

**Daniel était certainement au SGC à finir de traduire un quelconque artefact….ce qu'elle trouvait injuste d'ailleurs. Pourquoi avait-il le droit de travailler lui?**

**Teal'c était…teal'c**

**Et le colonel dans le minnesota.**

**C'est pas vrai ! il n'y avait donc personne qui soit tranquillement chez lui !**

**La sonnerie de la porte retentit la faisant sursauter. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée. Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant la porte qu'elle vit son reflet. Elle était encore en serviette. Et à présent il était trop tard, elle n'allait pas refermer la porte au nez de son visiteur. **

**J : hello major !**

**Il sembla remarquer sa tenue et lui lança un discret regard appréciateur.**

**S, gênée par sa tenue : bonjour mon colonel**

**J : jolie serviette.**

**Sam rougit ce qui fit sourire son supérieur.**

**S, se reprenant : vous n'étiez pas censé être dans votre chalet ?**

**J : si. Mais des saletés de mîtes en ont fait leur dîner, il est en travaux.**

**S : oh. Désolée.**

**J : c'est rien, il en avait besoin.**

**Silence.**

**J :bien, je…je vous ramener votre portable, vous l'aviez oublié à la base.**

**Il lui donna le téléphone.**

**J : je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Vous pouvez retourner sous votre douche.**

**S, pour elle-même : j'aimerais bien.**

**J, fronçant les sourcils : un problème carter ?**

**S : juste des problèmes d'eaux.**

**J : inondations ?**

**S : pénurie.**

**J : oh.**

**Silence. Elle n'allait pas oser. C'était son supérieur tout de même. Ce serait déplacé. Mais d'un côté il fallait bien qu'elle se lave...**

**S, timidement : mon colonel ?**

**J : c'est moi. **

**Sam se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander ça.**

**J : qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**S, mentant : rien.**

**J : ah. Pourtant…vous alliez me demander quelque chose, non ?**

**S : oui. Mais…ça ira.**

**J : je ne vais pas vous manger carter, et puis de toute façon j'ai déjà pris mon petit déjeuner alors… lancez-vous !**

**S : c'est juste que….je me demandais si….vous pourriez me prêter votre douche ?**

**J, spontanément : pas de problème ! Et si vous voulez je suis un parfait gratteur de dos.**

**Il se tut subitement réalisant ce qu'il venait de proposer et surtout à qui. La jeune femme rougit.**

**S : merci mon colonel. je…je vais m'habiller et j'arrive. Entrez.**

**Elle partit rapidement, le laissant sur le pas de la porte. Jack entra, regardant autour de lui. Tout était nickel et rangé. Il s'en serait douté….**

**Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard.**

**S : je suis prête.**

**J : bien.**

**Il lui tendit une clé.**

**J : allez chez moi et prenez votre douche. Les serviettes sont dans le placard à côté de l'évier, porte de droite.**

**S : vous ne venez pas mon colonel ?**

**J : non. Si ça ne vous gêne pas, je vais rester ici et tenter de réparer votre douche.**

**S : vous n'êtes pas obligé, ça va allez. Ça va r…**

**J : j'insiste carter. Depuis le temps que je me cherchais une occupation. Ça me fait plaisir.**

**S : b…bien. **

**J : ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez vous doucher, prenez votre temps et détendez vous. Je m'occupe de tout.**

**S : merci mon colonel.**

**J : allez filez !**

**Il lui fit signe de partir, elle s'exécuta en souriant.**

**Quand elle fut partie jack se tapa dans les mains pour se motiver.**

**J : allez au boulot!**

**MAISON DE JACK, quelques minutes plus tard :**

**Sam entra dans la maison et referma la porte. **

**Elle resta un moment plantée au milieu du couloir, regardant autour d'elle. Le calme qui régnait dans cette maison l'intimidait.**

**Elle était chez lui. **

**Seule.**

**Elle avança jusqu'au salon. Ses pas résonnèrent sur le carrelage de l'entrée. Elle se rendit compte que ses chaussures étaient sales. Elle les retira donc. **

**Elle frissonna au contact frais du carrelage. Elle alla doucement jusqu'au salon, sans cesser d'observer autour d'elle. Cherchant à cerner un peu de l'intimité du propriétaire des lieux. **

**Le contact doux de la moquette du salon la fit sourire. Elle imagina la tête que son supérieur ferait si il la voyait ainsi, se baladant pieds nus, comptant le nombre de cannettes de bière sur la table basse, remarquant que les pizzas devaient composer la majorité de ses repas.**

**Elle regarda un moment la photo sur le mur en face d'elle. Jack avec quelques années de moins souriait à pleines dents à l'objectif. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire ainsi, qu'elle ne l'avait vu aussi heureux que sur cette photo de famille.**

**Un des bras de l'homme était posé sur la hanche d'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair coupés court. Elle aussi souriait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, elle avait l'air de désigner la cause du bonheur qu'elle exposait ainsi. Elle montrait les deux hommes qu'elle aimait. **

**Sam eut de nouveau une triste pensée. La pauvre femme ne se doutait pas, à l'instant où elle paraissait si fière, que bientôt elle perdrait les deux êtres qui comptaient le plus pour elle.**

**Personne ne s'en doutait à cet instant.**

**L'autre bras de jack était posé sur l'épaule d'un petit garçon d'environ huit ans. Ses cheveux pareils à ceux de sa mère étaient taillés en une coupe au bol. Il serrait une batte de base-ball contre lui tandis que son autre main serrait une balle. Il souriait à pleines dents, mais on voyait bien qu'il ne demandait qu'à aller jouer au lieu de prendre des photos.**

**Sam l'imagina un instant, courir vers le jardin, à peine deux secondes après que le flash ait retentit.**

**Elle sentit l'émotion l'envahir. **

**Pauvre enfant. Pauvre sarah. Pauvre jack…**

**Sam recula d'un pas comme pour se détacher de la photo. Puis elle partit à la recherche de la salle de bain.**

**Quand elle entra dans la pièce, une odeur agréable parvint à ses narines. Probablement celle du gel douche du dernier occupant. Elle remarqua un dessin sur la vitre et sourit. Jack l'avait fait sur la buée qui en disparaissant n'avait laissé que ce casque d'astronaute. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et remarqua que son visage donnait l'impression d'être dans le casque. Sacré jack !**

**Elle ouvrit le placard qu'il lui avait indiqué pour prendre une serviette. Mais elle se trompa de porte. Son regard tomba alors sur des boites de médicaments. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il y avait plusieurs boîtes de somnifères, dont une presque vide. **

**Pourquoi jack prenait-il des somnifères ?**

**Elle s'ordonna mentalement de fermer le placard. Ça ne la regardait pas.**

**Elle ouvrit alors la porte à droite du placard et prit une serviette. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la humer. Elle était douce et avait la même odeur que jack les lundi matin quand il rentrait de week-end et n'avait pas encore mit son treillis. Cette douce odeur de lessive…**

**Sam nota qu'il faudrait qu'elle pense à prendre la marque de sa lessive, histoire de sentir un peu de lui près d'elle lors de ses nuits solitaires….en bref toutes les nuits.**

**S, soupirant : tu es pathétique sam.**

**Elle entreprit enfin de se déshabiller et d'entrer dans la douche.**

**Mais, de nouveau, la pensée que l'homme de ses rêves était à ce même endroit, complètement nu, il y a quelques heures à peine, la perturba.**

**MAISON DE SAM, au même moment :**

**Jack avança en sifflotant dans la maison. Il avait été chercher ses outils dans la voiture (ben oui c'est un homme prévoyant), il ne lui restait plus qu'à chercher la salle de bain.**

**Il avança jusqu'à la première porte du couloir. Il l'ouvrit doucement et passa sa tête dans l'entre bâillement. C'était la chambre de sam. Il s'apprêta à fermer la porte quand la curiosité le prit. Il ouvra alors entièrement et avança de quelques pas dans la chambre. La pièce était sombre. Seul un rayon de lumière filtrait par les volets, et allait éclairer le lit au centre de la pièce. **

**Jack haussa un sourcil surpris. Le lit n'était pas fait. **

**Dans un coin de la pièce, une chaise était recouverte de vêtements plus ou moins en boule. Il aurait plutôt imaginé sa chambre nickel, tout étant plié et rangé. **

**Voilà un trait de la personnalité de la jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et, il devait l'avouer, qui l'intriguait assez…**

**Il remarqua une porte à droite. Il l'ouvrit et fut content de remarquer que c'était la salle de bain. **

**Il se mit donc au travail, en tentant d'effacer de son esprit le fait qu'il y a à peine quelques heures la jeune femme était à ce même nue.**

**MAISON DE JACK, quelques minutes plus tard :**

**Sam sortit en courant de la douche, puis de la salle de bain. C'est en arrivant près du téléphone qui sonnait dans la chambre qu'elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. **

**Non. Elle était chez jack. Bon sang, elle était nue dans la chambre de jack !**

**Et lui, il était même pas là…, remarqua-t-elle avec une pointe de regret.**

**La sonnerie stridente à côté d'elle la sortit de ses….pensées.**

**Devait-elle répondre ? Elle n'était pas chez elle après tout. **

**Et si c'était une femme ? Et si…si c'était daniel ? Il ne la lâcherait pas avant des siècles si il découvrait qu'elle était chez jack un matin de congé.**

**Non. Mieux valait qu'elle ne réponde pas. De toute façon la sonnerie venait de s'arrêter.**

**Elle s'apprêtait à retourner à la salle de bain quand le téléphone se remit à sonner.**

**Et si c'était important ?**

**Emportée par la curiosité, elle décrocha.**

**S : allô ?**

**J, réprobateur : alors comme ça on répond à mon téléphone, carter ?**

**S, se justifiant : je suis désolée mon colonel mais….**

**J, amusé : carter ! Je rigole.**

**S, souriant : un problème mon colonel ?**

**J : en quelques sortes.**

**Silence.**

**S, inquiète : mon colonel ?**

**J, timidement : voilà je….j'ai eu un petit problème. Rien de grave je vous rassure….enfin…ça dépend de votre notion du mot grave.**

**S : que s'est-il passée ?**

**J : l'eau est revenue.**

**Sam fronça les sourcils. Où voulait-il en venir ?**

**S : qu…**

**J : vous verrez en revenant. D'ailleurs, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aurais besoin d'une chemise. La mienne a connu… disons….quelques dommages….mineures bien sûr.**

**S : bien sûr je vous ramène ça.**

**J : bien. Un pantalon ça ne serait pas de trop non plus.**

**S, de plus en plus inquiète : bien.**

**J : merci carter. A plus !**

**Il raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Elle resta un moment devant le téléphone, perdue dans ses pensées. Mais tout à coup elle frissonna et se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours nue.**

**Elle retourna donc à la salle de bain et s'habilla.**

**Puis elle revint dans la chambre et ouvrit l'armoire. Elle inspecta un instant les habits du regard. **

**Dire qu'elle devait choisir quels vêtements son colonel allait porter. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle prendrait….rien.**

**Elle secoua la tête se moquant toute seule de ses pensées.**

**Elle choisit ensuite une chemise bleue et un pantalon beige. Elle ne put de nouveau s'empêcher de respirer leur odeur. Ils étaient imprégnés de l'odeur de jack en plus de celle de la lessive. Elle songea à piquer une chemise pour la garder pour elle.**

**Mais n'osa pas. Et si il le remarquait ? Elle ne saurait plus où se mettre…**

**Après une dernière petite « balade » dans la maison, elle repartit chez elle.**

**MAISON DE SAM, même moment :**

**Après avoir râlé un bon moment contre cette satanée tuyauterie qui l'avait aspergée, jack était à présent assis sur le canapé à feuilleter un journal….avec pour seul vêtement un caleçon recouvert d'une serviette.**

**Quand on sonna à la porte, il alla ouvrir naturellement, croyant que c'était sam, et ne se demandant même pas pourquoi elle sonnait à sa propre maison.**

**C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il ouvrit donc la porte. Sourire qui disparut bien vite en voyant Daniel et Teal'c un paquet à la main, qui le regardaient, bouche ouverte pour l'un, et sourcil levé bien haut pour l'autre.**

**Jack blanchit subitement. Daniel quant à lui éclata de rire. Même teal'c eut du mal à dissimuler son sourire.**

**J : ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.**

**D, redoublant de rires : je n'en doute pas**

**Il prit le paquet des mains de teal'c et le colla dans les bras de jack.**

**D : on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps.**

**Sur ce, ils firent demi-tour.**

**J, criant : vous vous faites des idées !**

**Teal'c s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Il se pencha légèrement en avant.**

**T : veuillez adresser le bonjour ainsi que mes félicitations sincères au major carter. Comme dise les tauris : « c'est pas trop tôt ».**

**Il se courba de nouveau et rejoignit Daniel, qui n'en pouvait plus de rire, à la voiture.**

**Jack regarda leur voiture disparaître au coin de la rue. Il sentait qu'il allait entendre parler longtemps de cette petite visite.**

**Après quelques secondes, il remarqua la voisine, environ quatre-vingt ans, qui le regardait avec un regard gourmand. Il lui fit un sourire gêné auquel elle répondit par un clin d'œil. Il s'engouffra rapidement dans la maison et s'appuya contre la porte en se passant la main sur le visage.**

**Mais rapidement, la porte s'ouvrit, le faisant basculer couché en arrière. **

**J : outch !**

**Il regarda en l'air cherchant la personne qui lui avait fait subir ça. Il remarqua avec un sourire non dissimulé que couché ainsi il avait vue direct sous la robe courte de son major. Cependant…ou plutôt: c'est pourquoi…il ne bougea pas.**

**S, s'accroupissant : mon colonel, vous allez bien?**

**J, avec un sourire en coin : très bien mon major.**

**Sam rougit légèrement et l'aida à se lever. **

**Quand elle referma la porte, elle remarqua la tenue de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle laissa un instant son regard glisser sur le corps de son supérieur, mais remarquant qu'il la regardait avec un sourire qui s'agrandissait, elle rougit de plus belle.**

**S, gênée : que…que s'est-il passé ?**

**J : je….avant toute chose rappelez vous que je faisais ça pour vous aider. Que c'était une poussée de gentillesse de ma part dont vous devriez….**

**Sam ne l'écouta pas plus, réellement inquiète, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain.**

**Elle faillit pousser un petit cri d'effroi. **

**Tous les tuyaux étaient démontés, des serviettes trempées étaient éparpillées partout dans la salle de bain, tandis que le carrelage était une immense flaque d'eau. Elle entendit même des « ploutch » en marchant sur la moquette de sa chambre.**

**Elle se mit une main sur la bouche. Quel désastre !**

**Des ploutch ploutch lui indiquèrent que son supérieur s'approchait d'elle. Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux exorbités.**

**Il fixait le sol, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre dans de nouveaux ploutch, en se mordant l'intérieur des joues.**

**J, d'un petit voix : je suis désolé carter.**

**Sam le fixa un moment. Elle avait envie d'hurler, de péter un plomb, de planter son poing dans le mur. Mais en le voyant ainsi, tel un enfant qui s'est fait prendre en train de voler un bonbon, toute sa colère s'évanouit. **

**Au lieu de ça, elle éclata de rire.**

**Jack releva d'un geste brusque la tête, surpris. Qu'est ce qu'il prenait à son major ?**

**Voyant la nouvelle expression sur le visage de jack, les rires de la jeune femme redoublèrent. Elle fut même forcée de se tenir les côtes.**

**Crise de nerfs. Oui c'est ça. Son major était en pleine crise de nerfs. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Qu'est ce qu'il était censé faire ? La giflée….et puis quoi encore !**

**Heu……**

**S, riant toujours : vous savez quoi ?**

**J, réfléchissant avec appréhension : heu…ben…Non.**

**S : j'ai faim ! Si on mangeait !**

**J : bonne idée. Laissez moi juste le temps de m'habiller. **

**S : pourquoi je vous trouve très bien comme ça.**

**Jack ne put s'empêcher de se gêner, tandis qu'elle, elle riait encore plus.**

**J : carter vous êtes sûre que ça va ?**

**S : pourquoi j'ai pas l'air d'aller bien ?**

**J, penaud : ben….si.**

**Elle sortit de la pièce en continuant à rire, le laissant complètement désorienté.**

**Quand jack entra dans la cuisine, sam était assise à la table, la tête entre les mains. Visiblement sa bonne humeur était retombée.**

**J : carter ?**

**Au son de sa voix, elle se leva brusquement et resta plantée devant lui, gênée.**

**S : mon colonel, je….je suis désolée pour…ma réaction. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.**

**J : y a pas de mal! Alors qu'est ce qu'on mange ?**

**Sam haussa les épaules en souriant. Jack se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit.**

**J : alors on a le choix entre….céleri et….carotte**

**Il jeta un regard mi-effrayé à l'idée de devoir manger des légumes, mi-étonné à sam.**

**S, avec un sourire crispé : je suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une bonne cuisinière.**

**J : je vois. Bon ben, du moment que vous avez un téléphone ça me va !**

**S, souriant : il est contre le mur.**

**J : bien ! Chinois ou pizza ?**

**S : je vous laisse le choix.**

**Sur ce, elle partit vers la salle de bain, histoire de commencer à nettoyer les dégâts.**

**SALLE DE BAIN :**

**Elle nettoya un moment, écoutant jack parlementer au téléphone avec un plombier nommé bob pour qu'il vienne le plus tôt possible.**

**Elle entendit jack grogner et tendit l'oreille.**

**J : hum hum…oui….blonde… yeux bleus…non mais ça va pas !**

**Il avait crié la dernière phrase, faisant sursauter sam qui mit malencontreusement la main dans un pot de gel. Elle regarda un instant la substance gluante et collante sur sa main. Puis tendant de nouveau l'oreille pour entendre son supérieur passer un savon à ce bob, elle ouvrit mécaniquement le robinet. **

**Erreur fatale. **

**Les tuyaux étant déboulonnés, des jets d'eau apparurent de partout. Elle tenta d'en boucher un avec une serviette, mais immédiatement un autre boulon sauta et un nouveau jet d'eau l'arrosa.**

**Jack arriva en courant, et voyant son major totalement paniqué, courut couper l'eau à la cave. Cave qu'il mit un instant à trouver.**

**Quand il revint dans la salle de bain, sam était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle semblait épuisée, était trempée, et observait le désastre de sa salle de bain. Deux centimètres d'eau recouvraient à présent le sol de la pièce et la moquette de sa chambre, blanc cassée à la base, était presque noircie par l'eau.**

**J : la prochaine fois je prendrais ma bouée Donald pour venir chez vous.**

**Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste et soupira. **

**J : le plombier ne peut pas venir avant demain.**

**De nouveau, elle soupira. Jack regarda autour de lui.**

**J : je ne crois pas que vous allez pouvoir rester ici cette nuit.**

**Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de prendre une serviette pour essuyer vainement ses vêtements.**

**J : si vous voulez je connais un très bon hôtel : le « o'neill » le service est pas cher. Un de vos beau sourire suffira et le groom est un mec très serviable, et sympa comme pas deux.**

**S : vous n'êtes pas obligé de….**

**J : je sais carter. Mais croyez moi je ne vous le proposerais pas si ça me dérangeait, et puis…je vous dois bien ça.**

**S : ce n'est pas de votre….**

**J : faute ? Si ça l'est. J'ai inondé votre maison. Et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour me rattraper.**

**Sam ouvrit la bouche pour refuser sa proposition, mais il la coupa.**

**J : on ne discute pas carter. Vous allez venir chez moi. J'y tiens. Et puis…je ne parviendrais pas à fermer un œil en vous sachant dans un motel miteux.**

**S : tous les motels ne sont pas miteux.**

**J, avec un sourire charmeur : mais aucun ne vaut le « o'neill ».**

**Sam respira profondément.**

**J : génial ! Vous voulez que je vous aide à faire votre valise ?**

**Elle ria légèrement. Il était incroyable.**

**Elle fit rapidement son sac et ils partirent après avoir manger la pizza qu'ils s'étaient fait livrés.**

**MAISON DE JACK :**

**Après s'être installée, sam resta un instant assise sur le lit de la chambre d'ami, à regretter d'être venue. **

**C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Une proximité entre eux ne ferait que rendre sa mission d'ignorance sentimentale volontaire plus compliquée. **

**Comment pourrait-elle le sortir de son esprit en sachant qu'il dormait dans la chambre juste à côté ? **

**Qu'allaient-ils faire ?**

**Cette question s'appliquait à l'instant présent. Elle savait qu'il était dans le salon, probablement avait-il une bière à la main. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. **

**Descendre dans le salon ? **

**Et après ? **

**Que feraient-ils ? **

**Ils n'allaient pas passer l'après midi à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux tout de même ? **

**Sam avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas d'occupation à lui soumettre, du moins, tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit allaient à l'encontre d'une certaine loi…**

**J : carter ? **

**Elle sursauta, se plaquant une main sur la poitrine.**

**J : je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.**

**S : ça n'est rien.**

**J, sur le pas de la porte : je peux entrer ?**

**S, souriant : faites comme chez vous.**

**Il lui rendit son sourire et entra. **

**J : je venais vous prévenir que j'ai quelques courses à aller faire. Vous voulez venir avec moi ?**

**S : je crois que je vais plutôt rester ici.**

**J : bien. Faites comme chez vous, ne vous gênez pas. J'essais de faire vite.**

**S : Prenez votre temps, ça ira.**

**J : bien. À tout à l'heure carter.**

**Elle le regarda sortir (arwf jolie vue)**

**Elle resta un moment à tourner en rond. Puis elle décida de sortir un peu. **

**C'était une magnifique journée, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, les enfants riaient et les vieux jardinaient.**

**Elle laissa son regard vagabonder autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la voiture dans l'allée. **

**Le 4X4 noir de jack virait au brun de saleté. **

**Contente d'avoir enfin trouvé une occupation, elle alla se changer et partit à la recherche du nécessaire de lavage de voiture.**

**Elle se mit alors au travail avec énergie et méthode, en procédant section par section, afin que le savon ne laisse pas de trace en séchant. Elle tenait à ce que la voiture de son supérieur soit nickelle. C'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire, à son avis, pour le remercier.**

**: hello !**

**Elle sursauta sur un pied. Le chiffon plein de mousse tomba à terre, et son cœur faillit lui perforer les côtes. Elle se retourna brusquement, le tuyau d'arrosage dressé devant elle.**

**Jack bondit en arrière quand le jet d'eau lui aspergea les jambes.**

**J : bon sang faites attention carter !**

**Sam prit aussitôt la mouche. Elle se donnait la peine de laver sa voiture, sans rien demander, alors qu'il l'avait presque mise à la rue en inondant sa maison! A cause de lui sa moquette toute neuve était fichue! Et il osait râler !**

**S, d'une voix enjouée : d'accord.**

**Elle lui envoya le jet d'eau en pleine figure.**

**Il s'écarta en aboyant. Droite comme un i, le tuyau à la main, elle le regarda se passer une main sur son visage dégoulinant.**

**La première salve d'eau, si accidentelle fût-elle, avait inondé son pantalon des genoux jusqu'aux chevilles. La seconde s'était chargée du tee-shirt. Le tissu détrempé collait à sa peau comme un moule de plâtre. Elle tenta d'ignorer ses pectoraux.**

**J, énervé : non mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Je vous rappelle que je suis votre supérieur carter !**

**Elle fulminait et lui jeta un regard noir. Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Elle détestait quand il lui jetait son grade à la figure ! **

**Il n'avait manifestement pas eu son compte. Elle planta son doigt dans l'embout du tuyau pour augmenter la pression ainsi que son rayon d'action et l'atteignit de nouveau au visage.**

**Jack opéra un brusque revirement tactique, passant de la fuite à l'attaque. Il se rapprocha, courbé, à contre-courant du jet braqué sur son visage.**

**Sam s'écarta, mais avec une fraction de seconde de retard. Il planta son épaule dans son ventre et la projeta contre le 4X4. Rapide comme un serpent du même nom, il lui arracha le tuyau des mains, et la plaqua de tout son poids contre la tôle.**

**Ils haletaient comme deux buffles. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os, et les vêtements de sam, agissant comme un buvard, se retrouvèrent presque aussi mouillés que les siens. Elle levait les yeux vers lui, et il baissait les yeux sur elle, leurs nez à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.**

**L'eau gouttait de ses cheveux ras.**

**J, accusant, subjugué : vous m'avez arrosé !**

**S, ripostant : vous m'avez fait peur. Et puis…c'était un accident.**

**J : seulement la première fois. Ensuite, vous l'avez fait exprès.**

**Elle acquiesça.**

**S : mais je suis certaine que vous aussi vous avez fait exprès de me faire peur.**

**J, innocemment : pas du tout.**

**S : reconnaissez que tout est de votre faute!**

**J : expliquez moi ça.**

**S : vous m'avez délibérément fait peur, n'essayez pas de le nier. **

**Elle fit une soudaine tentative pour se soustraire à son étreinte. Bon sang ce qu'il était lourd. Et quasiment aussi rigide que la carrosserie dans son dos.**

**Il contra l'offensive en la serrant plus lourdement encore. Sam sentit l'eau de son pantalon filer le long de ses jambes.**

**S : mon colonel vous pourriez…**

**J : pas avant que vous m'ayez expliqué.**

**S : vous m'avez crier dessus.**

**J : le fait est que je ne me serais pas énervé si vous ne m'aviez pas arrosé**

**Elle prit un air méprisant.**

**S : et je ne vous aurez pas arrosé si vous ne m'aviez pas effrayé. Vous voyez, quand je vous dis que tout est de votre faute.**

**Elle souligna son triomphe d'un mouvement de menton.**

**Jack prit une longue inspiration. Le gonflement de son torse comprima les seins de sam, qui prit soudain conscience de ses tétons dressés. Aïe. Paniquée, elle écarquilla les yeux.**

**S, plus nerveusement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité : lâchez-moi**

**J : non**

**S : non ? Vous ne pouvez pas dire non. C'est illégal de me retenir contre mon gré.**

**J : je ne vous retiens pas contre votre gré, je vous retiens contre ma voiture.**

**S : mais de force !**

**Il lui donna raison en haussant les épaules. L'éventualité que sam pouvait se libérer de force ne sembla guère l'effrayer.**

**S : lâchez-moi**

**J : je ne peux pas.**

**S, d'un air méfiant : comment cela ?**

**Elle craignait hélas, de connaître la réponse. Le pourquoi de ce « comment » poussait dans son jean trempé depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle faisait l'impossible pour ne pas y penser et, au dessus de la ceinture, hormis ses tétons frondeurs, elle y parvenait relativement bien. En dessous, par contre, c'était un vrai désastre.**

**J, secouant la tête : parce que je m'apprête à commettre un geste que je vais regretter. **

**S : de quoi vous…**

**Trop tard la tête de jack avait plongé.**

**Cette fin d'après midi disparut en un tourbillon. Autour d'eux se détachaient quelques rires d'enfants. Le bruit d'une voiture qui passe. Le claquement de cisailles à l'œuvre. Autant de sons qui semblaient à mille lieues d'ici, presque irréels.**

**La réalité, c'était la bouche de jack sur la sienne, leurs langues entortillées, le parfum chaud et viril de son corps dans ses narines, dans ses bronches. **

**Et son goût. Seigneur, ce goût….il avait un goût de chocolat comme s'il venait d'avaler un Mars. Elle voulait le dévorer tout cru.**

**Elle se rendit compte qu'elle agrippait le tee-shirt mouillé de jack. L'une après l'autre, sans décoller ses lèvres, jack détacha ses mains de sam et les ramena derrière sa nuque pour mieux adhérer à son corps, des genoux aux épaules.**

**Comment un simple baiser pouvait-il la mettre dans un état pareil ? En fait, ce n'était pas un simple baiser. Jack jouait de tout son corps, frottant son torse contre ses seins jusqu'à ce que ses tétons durcis deviennent douloureux, promenant la bosse de son érection le long de son ventre dans un rythme lent, subtil et néanmoins aussi puissant qu'une forte houle.**

**Sam s'entendit pousser un râle bestial, et elle tenta d'escalader jack, de sorte de placer la bosse à l'endroit le plus propice. Le corps en feu, brûlante de fièvre, elle succombait à la folie du désir et de la frustration combinés.**

**Il tenait toujours le tuyau d'une main. Il enserra sam des deux bras et l'éleva des quelques centimètres nécessaires. Décrivant un arc de cercle aléatoire, le jet d'eau aspergea un chat, avant de leur revenir au visage. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle avait la langue de jack dans sa bouche, les jambes autour de ses hanches, et la bosse pile où elle voulait. **

**Combien de fois avait-elle rêvait de ça ? Elle ne les comptait même plus…**

**Il remua, encore un de ces roulements experts, et elle faillit atteindre l'orgasme. Elle planta ses ongles dans son dos et, rugissante, se cambra sous son étreinte.**

**Il décolla ses lèvres, haletant.**

**J, d'une voix rauque et sourde qui rendait les mots à peine perceptibles : allons à l'intérieur.**

**S, gémissant : non ! Ne t'arrête pas !**

**Elle était si près, si près du but. Elle se cambra de plus belle.**

**J, rugissant en fermant les yeux, le visage tordu par le désir: pour l'amour du ciel carter! On ne peut pas baiser ici! Il faut aller à l'intérieur.**

**Baiser? Intérieur ?...**

**C'était de la fraternisation ça non ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Elle ne pouvait pas gâcher sa carrière, leurs carrières comme ça. Ils étaient beaucoup trop importants ! Ils ne pouvaient pas !**

**S, paniquée : attends !**

**Elle repoussa ses épaules, se décrocha de sa taille et se mit à le ruer de coups de pied.**

**S, s'agitant frénétiquement : arrête ! Laisse-moi partir !**

**J, stupéfait : arrête ? Tu disais le contraire il y a une seconde !**

**S : j'ai changé d'avis.**

**Elle continuait de repousser ses épaules. Elle continuait en vain.**

**J : tu ne peux pas changer d'avis !**

**Il semblait au bord du désespoir.**

**S : bien sûr que si.**

**J : tu as de l'herpès ?**

**S : non**

**J : la syphilis ?**

**S : non**

**J : une blenno ?**

**S : non !**

**J : le sida ?**

**S : non !**

**J : alors tu ne peux pas changer d'avis.**

**S : je vous rappelle qu'il y a une loi contre ça**

**L'argument le laissa songeur. **

**J : de toute façon on vient déjà de l'enfreindre**

**Elle lui jeta un regard inhibant. Du moins, espérait-elle qu'il se sentirait inhibé.**

**S : mon colonel, notre travail est beaucoup trop important pour tout risquer sur un coup de tête. **

**Cette fois, ce fut lui qui lui lança un regard inhibant. Puis il la lâcha et recula d'un pas.**

**J : vous avez raison, on oublie tout.**

**Il partit d'un pas rapide vers l'intérieur de la maison. Laissant sam les bras ballants, le souffle encore court. **

**Alors c'était tout ? « On oublie » ? Comment pourrait-elle oublier ? Comment pouvait-il oublier ?**

**Quelle idiote !**

**Elle aurait sûrement mieux fait d'aller à l'hôtel….**

**Elle décida finalement d'aller marcher un peu, se changer les idées. Ses vêtements finiraient bien par sécher...**

**Quand elle revint, plusieurs heures plus tard, le soleil était couché depuis longtemps. Elle entra doucement dans la maison, souhaitant éviter une confrontation avec jack. Manque de pot, pour aller dans sa chambre, elle devait traverser le salon où elle entendait les voix que diffusait la télé, preuve de sa présence.**

**Elle inspira un grand coup et se lança, avançant d'un pas rapide vers le salon. Entrant dans ce dernier, elle stoppa. Il était là. jack était endormi, une main sous sa tête, l'autre était posé devant son torse, serrant la télécommande alors que la télévision débitée son taux de niaiseries habituelles.**

**Il semblait si...apaisé. **

**Elle avait toujours aimé le regarder dormir. Souvent la nuit, en mission, troublée par un mauvais rêve, elle se réveillait et l'observait de long moment. Puis elle se rendormait, apaisée...**

**Ainsi elle resta un moment plantée au milieu du salon, l'observant. **

**S'en voulant d'avantage de sa réaction de l'après midi alors que son regard caressait les traits fins et parfaits, pour elle, de son supérieur. **

**Si elle avait profité de l'occasion, peut-être serait-elle dans ses bras à cet instant, et non en train d'en rêver. Maudite conscience!**

**Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, lui prit délicatement la télécommande et éteint la télévision. Elle prit ensuite le plaid posé sur le dossier du canapé et le déposa sur l'homme. restant encore un instant accroupie à ses côtés, sam laissa ses pensées divaguées.**

**Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte sa main s'avança vers ses cheveux poivres et sel, mais reprenant ses esprits, elle stoppa son geste à quelques centimètres de son but et partit vers sa chambre après un dernier soupir.**

**Le lendemain, sam ouvrit prudemment un œil, mais un rayon de soleil l'éblouit et elle le referma aussitôt. Elle se tourna dos au soleil et s'enfonça un peu plus sous sa couverture. **

**Un raclement de gorge lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle aperçut alors son supérieur, debout devant elle, un plateau dans les mains. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, croyant rêver. **

**J, d'une voix douce : debout là dedans !**

**Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Ça n'était donc pas un rêve ?**

**S : mon colonel ?**

**J : bonjour carter.**

**S : qu'est ce que… **

**J, un sourire en coin : je vous ai promis un service haut de gamme et j'ai pour devise de toujours tenir mes promesses.**

**Elle se redressa, se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'étira légèrement. Lors de son étirement, la couverture glissa et ce n'est qu'après plusieurs longues, surtout pour jack, secondes, qu'elle le remarqua et, se rappelant qu'elle avait dormi en sous-vêtements, se recouvrit brusquement de la couverture.**

**Jack, toujours figé par le corps sublime dont il venait d'apercevoir un beau morceau, ne bougea pas.**

**Sam remarquant sa paralysie soudaine décida d'intervenir.**

**S, désignant le plateau : c'est pour moi ?**

**J, tentant de reprendre ses esprits : absolument.**

**Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher. Après un moment d'hésitation, il vint s'asseoir sur le lit et posa le plateau bien garni sur les jambes de son second.**

**J : petit déjeuner maison.**

**S : vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner tant de mal.**

**J : mais ce fut un plaisir.**

**Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux et sam sut, qu'encore une fois, ils allaient devoir faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. **

**S, ne quittant pas son regard : merci.**

**Il lui fit un dernier petit sourire avant de sortir. **

**Elle se régala du petit-déjeuner, et partit se doucher.**

**Quand, elle fut douchée, elle enroula une serviette autour de sa poitrine et réuni ses vêtements. Elle grimaça en constatant qu'elle en avait fait tomber la moitié dans le salon, lorsque jack lui demandait si elle préférait dîner ici ou au restaurant.**

**Elle resserra la serviette et se dirigea vers le salon, priant pour qu'il n'y soit plus. Manque de pot, ça semblait être sa pièce favorite. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres derrières lui et fit un repérage visuelle. Son haut et sa petit culotte était à un mètre à peine sur le sol, à droite de son supérieur. Impossible de passer inaperçue.**

**Elle songea à retourner jusqu'à la chambre chercher d'autres affaires, mais cette option comprenait également un passage face à son supérieur.**

**Elle souffla un grand coup et s'avança vers lui. il la regarda un millième de secondes, et retourna au visionnage d'une quelconque émission. Puis semblant réaliser, il tourna doucement la tête vers elle, les yeux ronds.**

**J, espiègle : toujours aussi jolie cette serviette, carter.**

**Sam sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Gênée, elle resserra un peu la serviette autour d'elle. elle s'avança timidement de lui, sous son regard amateur. cet homme si désirable la dévorant du regard fit réagir son corps. Elle sentit alors une chaleur significative au niveau du bas ventre. **

**Sentant que la situation risquait de nouveau de déraper, elle accéléra le pas, se baissa rapidement pour prendre ses affaires et partit presque en courant.**

**Dés qu'elle eut disparue, jack laissa sa tête tomber en arrière mettant ses mains sur ses yeux, en signe de désespoir. C'était trop dur. Il avait envie d'elle, d'autant plus depuis la veille, et elle, elle semblait le narguer à passer son temps à moitié nue.**

**Mais bon sang c'était elle qui avait tout stoppé !**

**Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, il avait fini par réaliser que c'était la meilleure solution. Il ne voulait pas l'avoir le temps d'un « coup de tête ». Non. il la voulait Elle. entièrement et pour toujours.**

**Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait de lui….**

**pas moins d'une heure plus tard, sam refit une apparition dans le salon, habillée. **

**J: tiens, déjà prête?**

**elle lui jeta un regard faussement meurtrier auquel il sourit.**

**J: bien, le plombier a appelé, il ne pourra pas venir avant jeudi.**

**S: quoi mais...**

J: on ne s'indigne pas, s'il vous plait. il était en larmes quand je l'ai eu au bout du fil, il a marmonné un truc comme quoi sa mère était morte...ou bien son chien, j'ai pas réussi à tout décrypter entre les reniflements.

**la jeune femme sourit légèrement.**

**J: enfin bref, passons. je me suis dit qu'une soirée vidéo pourrait être sympathique...enfin...si ça vous dit...**

**S: ça me dit.**

**J: ah parce que vous comptez rester ici jusqu'à samedi?**

**elle rit légèrement.**

**J: j'appelles daniel et vous teal'c?**

**S: ça marche.**

**J: j'y cours.**

**VIDEOLOGIE, une heure plus tard:**

**J: je sais pas vous mais cette histoire de rendez vous chez le coiffeur me parait plus que louche.**

**S: surtout en soirée.**

**J: surtout pour teal'c. **

**la jeune femme rit un moment puis tendit la main vers l'établi et montra sa trouvaille à son ami.**

**S: pourquoi pas ça?**

**J: personnellement notre indiana jackson et son blabla archéologique me suffisent largement sans que j'ai besoin de regarder _indiana jones._**

**S, prenant une autre cassette: et ça?**

**J: c'est une blague? pourquoi pas chantons sous la pluie pendant qu'on y est. ça c'est mieux!**

**il montra fièrement le boîtier de _american pie_**

**S: avec tout le respect que je dois à vos goûts cinématographiques ce film n'est qu'une tentative d'humour sur les déboires sexuels d'une bande d'ado boutonneux et stupides.**

**jack ravala son sourire et reposa la cassette.**

**S, monstrant _bridget jones_: que dites vous de ça?**

**J: avec tout le respect que je dois à vos goûts cinématographiques ce film n'est qu'un moyen de mettre un peu de romantisme dans la vie de jeunes ados en manque d'amour et à tendances dépressives.**

**S, marmonnant: on compense avec ce qu'on peut**

**J, idem: idem ici.**

**ils se regardèrent un instant en coin, se sourirent puis rirent légèrement.**

**J, avec un léger sourire en coin: un partout fin du match?**

**un sourire naquit de nouveau sur le visage de la jeune femme**

**au bout de près d'une demi heure, ils parvinrent enfin à se mettre d'accord pour un vieux classique du duo de cogneur comique que formaient bud spencer et terence hill, _cul et chemise_**

**VOITURE, quelques minutes plus tard:**

**jack s'installa, les sourcils froncés.**

**S: qu'est ce qu'il y a?**

**J: je sais pas..ce type m'avait l'air louche.**

**S: qui?**

**J: celui de la vidéologie.…il avait un sourire en coin qui ne me plaisait pas des masses.**

**S: bous abez dû faire une tourche.**

**surpris, il se tourna vers la jeune femme à côté de lui. elle était littéralement en train de dévorer un mars, il haussa les sourcils, puis jetant un regard sur la banquette arrière il remarqua plusieurs autres paquets de cette friandise.**

**J: je ne savais pas que vous aimiez ces cochonneries .**

**S, rougissant: en fait c'est assez récent et...je crois que je suis accro.**

**elle lui fit un grand sourire, puis ses yeux bleus descendirent vers les lèvres d'o'neill, y restèrent fixe un moment pour finalement détourner le regard en enfournant goulûment une nouvelle bouchée de mars .**

**l'homme la regarda un instant, ne comprenant pas. puis, secouant la tête il mit le contact et démarra.**

**le soir, installés dans le canapé double, une pizza sur la table basse, les deux militaires mirent la cassette en route.**

**jack attrapa une poignée de pop corn dans le saladier qui était entre eux deux et avala tout d'un coup … mais il fut prit d'un arrêt respiratoire et recracha tout le contenu de sa bouche sur le sol et sam n'y prêta même pas attention…**

**S, les yeux écarquillés : … qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?**

**J : …heu… je dirais… une…**

**S, le coupant: où est passé le film ?**

**J : …ce n'est pas ça ?**

**S : certainement pas ! **

**Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir une jeune femme blonde porter un chemisier blanc presque transparent et la jupe militaire traditionnelle….en version très...très...très courte.**

**J : c'est peut-être la nouvelle petite amie de Terrence Hill...**

**S : … ce n'est pas le même film ! **

**J : …oh**

**La jeune femme se dirigeait vers un homme vêtu d'une tenue de militaire qui jouait au golf.**

_**Homme : ha major, vous avez fini avec le dossier ?**_

_**Femme : …ouïïï colonel…**_

**les bouches de sam et jack s'ouvrirent d'un même geste.**

**J : … je savais que ce type était trop souriant pour être réglo**

**S: vous pensez que c'est...**

**J : il va m'entendre celui ci...quoique...c'est tout de même louche comme coïncidence **

**S: mon colonel, je pense qu'il serait préférable d'éteindre...**

**jack allait appuyer sur le bouton quand l'image changea subitement, une petite musique démarra alors que la charmante militaire commençait à danser sensuellement**

**S, paniquée : éteignez!**

**La télécommande tomba des mains de jack, il se pencha pour l'attraper et quand il l'eu saisit, il se redressa et pu voir que le soi-disant « colonel» avait déjà ôté presque tous les vêtements de la jeune femme.**

**Voyant que les hormones males avaient du mal à fonctionner en état d'excitation, carter se pencha vers lui pour prendre la télécommande mais au lieu de s'en saisir correctement, elle avait appuyé sur le bouton « avance rapide » ! Les images défilèrent plus vite les unes que les autres, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils étaient allongés sur le sol et jouaient avec le club de golf…**

**S, appuyant sur tous les boutons : ho mon dieu!**

**La télé repartit alors sur « play » mais la télécommande ne répondait plus**

**S : mon général, je crois que vous avez cassé la télécommande en la faisant tomber.**

**J : faites voir ça.**

**il tendit la main pour prendre l'appareil de celles de carter. **

_**Femme : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

**d'un geste rapide et automatique, sam se mit les mains devant les yeux faisant voler la télécommande qui alla s'éclater sur le sol.**

**S : ho mon dieu je ne veux pas voir ça !**

**J, regardant toujours l'écran : …ha oui moi non plus…**

**S : mais allez éteindre ça bon sang!**

**J, amusé : vous me donnez un ordre carter?**

**S, suppliante: mon colonel...**

**J, souriant: ne me dites pas que ce genre de film parvient à intimider le grand docteur carter?**

**S : je trouve ce genre de films très dégradant !**

**il savait que sam était atrocement mal à l'aise… lui aussi d'ailleurs, mais il préféra ne pas le lui montrer pour ne pas la laisser gagner à ce jeu…..pour une fois...**

**J : elle n'a pas l'air de trouver ça dégradant elle…**

_**Femme : hoooo ouiiiiii coloonnneeeelllll**_

**Il tourna la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux recadrer l'image**

**S : ne dites pas que vous cherchez l'intrigue surtout !**

**J : non je suis juste …intrigué… elle est sacrément souple cette petite**

**S : …il va m'entendre celui là !**

**J : qui donc ?**

**S : le vidéologiste!**

**elle semblait furieuse et s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller éteindre**

**J : carter, vous ne croyez pas que vous en faites un peu trop ?**

**S : excusez moi mais regarder un film porno n'était pas dans mes intentions**

**J : …ça n'était pas non plus dans les miennes.**

**Elle le sonda un instant….serait-il possible qu'il ait volontairement louer cette cassette, pendant qu'elle était aller à la confiserie, pour...pourquoi? Se venger? Se moquer? La gêner? Non c'était stupide. Et puis, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il était son supérieur avant tout et n'oserait donc jamais faire cela.**

**J : certains disent que c'est de l'art vous savez**

**Quoique...**

**S : ces gens là ne connaissent rien à l'art **

**J : pourquoi ? Vous oui?**

**S : je … qu'est ce que vous essayez de faire là au juste ?**

**J : moi ? Rien !**

**S : oh que si… vous essayez de me faire dire ce que je n'ai pas dit!**

**J : … je suis si intelligent que ça ?**

**S : oui…NON ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que la situation vous amuse**

**J: avouez que c'est assez cocasse tout de même. Et puis, j'adore vous voir gênée.**

**Jack affichait un petit sourire en continuant de manger tranquillement. **

**S : ok, vous voulez regarder ce film, alors soit !**

**Elle se rassit sur le canapé devant un o'neill surpris**

**J : … vous restez ?**

**S : je suis majeure, vaccinée, et accessoirement une militaire gradée de l'USAF et une scientifique reconnue, je suis tout à fait apte à regarder ce genre de film sans en être choquée. … ne me racontez surtout pas la fin je veux garder l'effet de surprise !**

**Jack la regardait toujours, surpris, mais se dit que ce serait assez amusant de voir les réactions d'une femme telle que sam devant ce genre d'œuvre télévisuelle. Il se rassit confortablement et prit une poignée de pop-corn.**

**Sur l'écran, la jeune femme déshabillait lentement son supérieur alors qu'elle ne portait déjà plus que ses sous-vêtements**

**S : c'est du harcèlement sexuel **

**J : je ne vous oblige pas à regarder**

**S : je parlais du film !**

**J : …ha**

**S : pourquoi ? Vous vous êtes sentit visé ?**

**J : …**

**Sur la vidéo, l'homme commençait à embrasser la poitrine de la jeune femme ce qui commençait à mettre sam très mal à l'aise sans pour autant le montrer. Jack regardait ses réactions du coin de l'œil d'un air amusé. **

**Il avait envie d'elle, bien plus encore désormais qu'ils avaient une « conversation » sur le plan sexuel.**

**J : j'ai ma théorie ! … en fait, c'est une élaboration d'une nouvelle stratégie d'attaque au corps à corps.**

**S : oui et après vous allez me dire qu'ils revoient un dossier concernant la tactique.**

**J : certainement ! …regardez tous les papiers éparpillés !**

**S : et ils cherchent le bon ?**

**J, souriant : avec un peu de chance ils vont le trouver avant la fin**

_**Femme : ho mon dieu colonel !**_

_**Homme : reste calme et prend des notes ma belle**_

**J, fier de lui : vous voyez ! C'est pour le boulot !**

**Sam lui lança un regard glacé. Il faisait sa tête de gamin content de lui, mais leur vision et leurs respirations finirent par se troubler en entendant des petits gémissements.**

**L'homme embrassait le corps de la militaire en descendant dangereusement vers son unique string léopard… faute de goût certain dans la mode, pensa sam.**

**J : et maintenant, ils doivent sûrement vérifier les affaires internes…**

**S : ah parce que vous l'avez déjà vu?**

**J : non mais c'est le scénario classique, une fois passée la barrière de froid, ils approfondissent leurs rapports.**

**S : …je crois que j'ai dû louper la période froide**

**Pour seule réponse, il prit une autre poignée de pop corn**

**Le film allait bon train et les deux personnes se sentirent de plus en plus mal à l'aise. En effet, sur la télé, on pouvait voir les choses prendre un peu plus d'avance.**

**Sam croisa instinctivement les jambes sous l'œil toujours amusé d'o'neill. Elle prit une pincée de pop corn avant de s'éclaircir faussement la gorge.**

**S : …je vais aller chercher quelque chose à boire**

**Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle se leva et partit en trombe dans la cuisine.**

**Elle respira fort une fois qu'elle fut loin de lui, prit une bière et un verre de soda pour elle au lieu de la bouteille, ce qui lui laissait une autre excuse pour repartir. Elle se retourna et tomba sur jack. Il se tenait face à elle, non loin et avec une drôle d'impression dans les yeux.**

**S, sursautant : qu'est ce que vous faites là?**

**J : je voulais vous aider**

**S : j'ai la situation bien en main**

**J : la dame dans la télé aussi ! **

**Il lui prit les boissons qu'elle tenait dans les mains **

**J : en fait je ne voulais pas que vous ratiez la suite alors j'ai mit sur pause**

**« Et merde » pensa subitement sam tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon **

**Elle reprit place sur le canapé, attrapa le verre qu'il avait posé sur la table basse et en but plus de la moitié d'une traite. … jack lui adressa un regard amusé avant de remettre la cassette en route…**

**S : …ces films sont d'un « mal fait » ! Même les bruitages sont mauvais**

**J : quand ils passeront en prime time ils auront peut-être plus de moyens**

**S : mais vous ne trouvez pas cela vulgaire, vous?**

**J : bien sur que si, c'est pourquoi je n'en regarde pas**

**S : alors pourquoi est ce que l'on regarde ce film au juste ?**

**J, avec un grand sourire moqueur: pour voir votre réaction, je vous assure que ça vaut le détour.**

**Elle attrapa un oreiller sur lequel elle était appuyée et le lui envoya en pleine face. Il la regarda, faussement outré.**

**S: excusez moi, mais vous l'aviez mérité.**

**Il se tourna vers elle.**

**J: si vous n'étiez pas aussi têtue ça ferait belle lurette que cette écran serait éteint. Avouez que ça vous trouble.**

**Il agrémenta sa phrase d'un sourire moqueur. Elle voulut lui redonner un coup de coussin mais il s'en saisit rapidement et le tira d'un coup sec et plein d'énergie, ce qui fit tomber sam dans ses bras.**

…**il était presque allongé avec sam sur lui. Dans la lutte, ses mains avaient atterrirent sur les hanches de la jeune femme ce qui sembla avoir été le facteur déclenchant de l'arrêt sur image brutal… un instant de pause où seul jack paraissait s'amuser tandis que sam était folle de rage. Elle tenta de se relever rapidement, non sans avoir quelque peu rougie de la promiscuité avec son supérieur, mais de nouveau un son retentit.**

_**Femme : HOooooooooooooo OUiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**_

**Sam, surprise, perdit l'équilibre et essaya d'attraper la télécommande. Jack voulut l'en empêcher si bien qu'ils perdirent tous les deux équilibre, tombant brutalement du canapé, jack cette fois ci sur sam.**

**Elle était à hauteur de la télé, son premier geste fut de l'éteindre complètement.**

**Jack se redressait peu à peu, restant allongé sur la jeune femme dont le cœur s'était soudain emballé comme il avait pu le remarquer… mais elle était encore furieuse contre lui.**

**Il la regardait droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle lui lançait des éclairs de défi avec rage. Il s'approcha plus près, et rapidement, il l'embrassa, ne pouvant plus attendre.**

**Sam se laissa d'abord faire, surprise.**

**Jack avait placé ses jambes entre celles de la jeune femme pendant leur baiser. Elle le regardait avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Ils avaient tous deux aimé et en voulait plus.**

**Cependant le souvenir de la dernière fois revint à jack qui, mettant une main de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune femme, prit appui pour se lever. Son geste fut vite arrêté par les mains de sam qui amena son visage à elle et l'embrassa de plus belle. **

**Répondant passionnément à son baiser pendant quelques secondes, il la repoussa tout de même et se leva rapidement, laissant une sam hébétée, allongée sur le sol.**

**Il quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.**

**Vexée, rageuse, sam le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine.**

**S: je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris!**

**Il ne répondit pas, cherchant toujours un quelconque objet dans les placards, lui faisant dos.**

**S: je vous ai posé une question!...jack!**

**J, amer: ah tiens et où est passé le "mon colonel"?**

**Surprise, du ton de l'homme, elle ne répondit pas.**

**J: il a sûrement disparu avec les "notre travail est beaucoup trop important pour tout risquer sur un coup de tête"**

**Prise en faute, elle se mordit la lèvre.**

**J: parce que vous voyez carter, un coup de tête avec vous, personnellement ça me dit rien.**

**Ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de ses paroles, elle prit la mouche, sentant monter la fureur en elle.**

**S: et ce baiser il y a deux minutes, c'était par dégoût peut-être!**

**J: pour l'amour du ciel carter! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que cette discussion ne mènera à rien, alors arrêtez tout de suite!**

**S, sarcastique: ah parce qu'un silence de huit ans, vous trouvez que ça nous a réussi?**

**J: je vous signale que c'est vous qui m'avez repoussé**

**S: eh bien peut-être que j'ai eu tort.**

**Ils se défièrent un instant du regard, mais très vite le désir prit la place de la rage et de la rancœur.**

**Jack se détourna et prit une bière dans le frigo, la buvant presque cul sec.**

**J: je suis fatigué, carter. Et je n'ai pas envie de jouer au yoyo ce soir. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher, le plombier vient tôt demain, vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous.**

**S: mon...**

**J: carter...**

**S, amer: quoi? Vous allez me sortir l'habituel "on oublie", c'est ça? Parce que vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible. Je ne peux et ne veux pas oublier. J'en suis incapable...**

**J: franchement je ne crois pas qu'on ait le choix.**

**S: vous êtes sûr de ça?**

**De nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent et s'intensifia. Mais de nouveau, jack se détourna, puis posant sa bière, il se dirigea vers la sortie.**

**J, désolé: bonne nuit carter.**

**Il passa à côté d'elle sans la regarder. Mais, bien décidée à ne pas rater cette chance, sam attrapa son bras et l'amena à elle. Elle plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes. **

**Posant ses mains sur ses épaules, il tenta de la repousser, mais la volonté n'y étant pas, il abandonna au bout de quelques secondes à peine. Répondant avidement au baiser de la jeune femme. Il retrouva brusquement la douce chaleur à laquelle il avait goûté la veille et le contact de ses mains qui se crispaient sur sa poitrine, et enfonça profondément sa langue dans cette bouche tendre qui s'offrait à lui. Des vagues de sensations parcouraient tout son corps, faisant hérisser les poils de ses bras et frissonner son échine. **

**Cependant il s'écarta légèrement et planta son regard brûlant dans le sien.**

**J: tu es sûre que tu ne regretteras pas?**

**S: je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre qu'à cet instant.**

**De nouveau, leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Mais, sentant malgré tout encore quelques réticences de la part de l'homme, Sam les quitta pour explorer son cou, papillonnant, butinant ça et là quelques centimètres de peau, laissant glisser sa langue en un long tracé sinueux et humide qui, une fois abandonné par la bouche de la jeune femme, se glaçait au contact de l'air ambiant. Jack frissonnait. Les yeux à demi-fermés, il s'abandonnait sous la caresse. Descendue jusqu'à l'une des clavicules, Sam remonta soudain, en une ascension calculée, jusqu'à ce petit creux, entre l'oreille et la mâchoire, où elle s'attarda un moment avant de prendre délicatement le lobe de l'oreille entre ses dents.**

**Jack ne put retenir un gémissement : des milliers d'étincelles venaient d'éclater sous sa peau. **

**La tête rejetée en arrière, il ne tint plus et quand les douces lèvres de la jeune femme rentrèrent une nouvelle fois en contact avec les siennes, il émit un râle bestial et de fougueux le baiser devint affamé. Alors il plongea une main dans sa chevelure et lui tordit le cou pour lui dévorer la gorge.**

**Jack se laissa doucement porter par ses envies, sans tenter de penser à quoique ce soit. **

**Ses mains glissèrent le long du corps de la jeune militaire, glissant sur la hanche et tout au long de la cuisse avant de s'arrêter sur l'arrière du genou. D'un geste vif il exerça une pression au creux des genoux, la faisant basculer dans ses bras alors que de nouveau leurs lèvres se rejoignaient. **

**Et alors qu'il avançait vers la chambre, Jack se mit doucement à l'embrasser, du bout des lèvres, avec une tendresse incroyable. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Et c'est à cet instant qu'ils surent que ça ne serait pas qu'un « coup de tête », qu'entre eux, ça ne serait jamais un simple coup de tête…**

**Arrivé dans la chambre, jack déposa délicatement la jeune femme sur le matelas, s'allongeant avec elle, ne quittant désormais plus ses lèvres si sucrées. Sa main droite alla se glisser sur sa taille et la pressa contre lui. Il parcourut ses lèvres, son visage, semant des baisers un peu partout sur sa peau. Il enfouit un instant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, cherchant à retrouver son parfum, sa chaleur, n'importe laquelle des sensations qu'elle était l'unique à pouvoir lui procurer.**

**Un léger gémissement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de sam et alors que jack murmurait un « sam » de sa voix devenue rauque, un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme. Il avait chuchoté son nom tout près de son oreille et son souffle l'avait faite vibrer de haut en bas. **

**Ses mains caressèrent le dos puissant de l'homme, s'accrochant à lui, frissonnant du contact humide de ses lèvres sur sa peau. La chemise de jack glissa au sol et elle put caresser à loisir sa peau, embrassant, mordillant son épaule et sa nuque.**

**Leurs lèvres se scellèrent de nouveau tandis que d'un main bouillonnante o'neill soulevait le haut de la jeune femme, caressant de son autre main chaque parcelle de peau libérée du tissus. Leurs bouches se séparèrent l'espace d'une seconde où le haut alla rejoindre la chemise sur le sol, très vite rejoins par un soutien gorge.**

**La chaleur humide de leurs peaux qui se frôlaient les électrisa. **

**Jack lâcha alors les lèvres de la jeune femme, et s'appuyant sur un bras, se souleva légèrement. Paniquée à l'idée qu'il puisse repartir, la jeune femme posa sa main sur son épaule. Mais d'un geste doux, il prit sa main dans la sienne et en embrassa la paume.**

**Le regard de l'homme glissa alors sur le corps de la jeune femme, il admira la rondeur de ses seins, les frôlant du bout des doigts, provoquant d'irrésistibles frissons chez chacun. Commença alors un long parcours sur la peau tendre et souple. La main d'o'neill glissa sur un sein, sur le ventre, effleurant toute cette tiédeur du bout des doigts. Tandis que sa main continuait son voyage un peu plus bas, les lèvres rejoignirent celles tremblantes de la jeune femme, puis glissèrent subitement de la bouche de Sam vers ses seins. Il s'attarda sur les pleins, les creux, sur cette peau tellement fine et souple qu'elle se creusait et frissonnait au moindre contact, montant et descendant au rythme d'une respiration irrégulière et saccadée**

**Il laissa jouer sa langue le long de chemins imaginaires, avant de s'arrêter un long moment sur un téton qu'il se mit à sucer, à mordiller tendrement, excité de sentir la jeune femme réagir et se cambrer sous ses caresses.**

**Très vite le pantalon et la culotte de la jeune femme disparurent et la main continua son parcours, glissant sur la hanche et tout au long de la cuisse avant de s'arrêter sur l'arrière du genou. Après l'avoir caressé un moment du pouce, Jack fit demi-tour, sur l'intérieur de la cuisse cette fois. Sam eut d'abord le réflexe de fermer les genoux, emprisonnant ainsi sa main, avant de se relâcher et d'écarter légèrement les cuisses. En prenant son temps, jack remonta alors tout doucement, attentifs aux endroits qui faisaient vibrer la jeune femme, à ces toutes petites surfaces plus sensibles que les autres. D'un doigt, il avait grimpé le long d'un muscle, dessinant d'une encre invisible la ligne de tension d'une cuisse, puis était redescendu encore une fois, et de nouveau remonté, allant cette fois jusqu'au bout. **

**Le sentant grimper irrésistiblement, la jeune femme poussa un léger cri, plutôt un souffle, qui, lorsque les doigts d'o'neill atteignirent leur but, se transforma en un long gémissement. Ses mains glissaient sur son dos et ses ongles se crispèrent soudain sur sa peau, laissant sur ses épaules et ses flancs de longues griffes rougissantes. Sous la douleur, jack réagit en enfonçant ses doigts encore plus loin, là où la tiédeur de la jeune femme se faisait beaucoup plus humide. Sam haletait. Elle prit le visage de son compagnon à deux mains et l'embrassa, l'attirant vers elle par de légers et très suggestifs mouvements de bassin. Jack, de son côté, se retenait à grand peine : son membre gonflé, frustré, lui hurlait silencieusement de le laisser s'enfoncer dans toute cette chaleur humide, mais il prenait un malin plaisir à retarder les évènements, à se pousser lui-même à bout. **

**Il avait envie d'elle, il la voulait et il allait l'avoir.  
**

**La jeune femme, soudain peu patiente, resserra l'étreinte de ses épaules et d'un geste calculé, le fit basculer sous elle. Assise à califourchon sur lui, ses seins bravement dressés, elle lui fit un sourire éclatant. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'admirer. Les cheveux en bataille, les joues roses, elle était splendide. **

**Laissant à son tour son regard parcourir le corps de l'homme, elle se mordit la lèvre d'un air appréciateur, en faisant simplement glisser le plat de sa main sur ce torse d'homme ou le griffant tendrement par endroits, attentive aux frissons qu'elle provoquait en lui. D'un doigt, elle redessinait chaque muscle, allant où bon lui semblait, sans prévenir. **

**Descendant plus bas, un sourire malicieux sur le lèvres, la jeune femme laissa un instant glisser ses doigts sur la bosse de son pantalon. Puis, elle tendit les lèvres vers lui et l'embrassa longuement, tandis que ses mains s'énervaient sur les boutons du jean qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à défaire, et ce fut Jack lui-même qui dut venir à son secours. Le jean et le boxer short qu'il portait tombèrent bientôt sur le sol, et allèrent tenir compagnie aux autres vêtements qualifiés de gênants. Aussitôt, son sourire devint gourmand, elle resserra les doigts autour de son sexe dur et Jack laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. **

**Mais elle ne s'éternisa pas.  
O'neill se laissait faire avec un plaisir non dissimulé admirant la jeune femme à cheval sur lui, frémissant d'impatience, le souffle court et irrégulier. Se penchant vers lui, elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle le touchait à peine, uniquement du bout des lèvres et les genoux serrés autour de sa taille, l'embrassant d'abord longuement avant de faire courir ses lèvres et sa langue sur son torse et son ventre, puis plus bas. Lorsque sa bouche vint se refermer sur son sexe, jack sentit un long frisson naître au creux de ses reins et remonter sa colonne vertébrale à toute allure pour venir éclater sous sa nuque. Il se mit à haleter, à chercher un peu d'air, trop préoccupé par ce qu'il ressentait pour penser à respirer correctement.**

**J: sam…**

**Une fois de plus, celle-ci ne s'attarda pas. Bientôt, ses lèvres cessèrent leur va-et-vient le long de son membre pour revenir se poser sur les siennes, et le caresser du bout de la langue.  
Sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps ainsi, jack lâcha ses lèvres alors que les siennes glissèrent vers l'oreille de la jeune femme, qu'il alla mordiller.**

**  
J, dans un murmure: Viens…**

**Pour toute réponse, Sam s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres et l'embrassa longuement, ce qui pouvait aussi bien passer pour une marque de désir qu'une façon de le faire taire.  
Elle se releva, prit les mains de son amant et les posa sur ses seins. Et enfin, elle s'empala lentement sur son sexe.  
Jack se mordit les lèvres pour retenir une plainte inarticulée. Il adorait ça. Cette façon de faire l'amour avec elle sans se presser, en faisant durer les choses jusqu'aux limites du supportable. Il adorait voir Sam bouger au dessus de lui, vibrante et frémissante, les lèvres entrouvertes sur des soupirs de plaisir et les reins cambrés à l'extrême. Il laissait ses mains errer sur sa peau, partout à la fois, les doigts tantôt refermés sur un sein ou crispés sur ses hanches pour s'enfoncer toujours plus en elle, et à chacun de ses mouvements il sentait sourdre en lui un plaisir presque douloureux qui, chaque fois, devenait un peu plus intense et profond.**

**  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.**

Brusquement, il prit la jeune femme aux hanches et la bascula sur le dos.

**Sam poussa un cri surpris et ravi. Elle découvrait enfin le poids du corps de jack sur le sien, son souffle dans son cou et ses coups de reins, toutes ces sensations qu'elle avait tant imaginées…. Mais cette fois, c'était bien réel. Enfin…**

**Il était encore plus attentif que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il se retenait, attentif aux frémissement qu'il provoquait et qu'il devinait sous sa peau, et attendant aussi patiemment qu'il en était capable de sentir monter en elle un plaisir identique au sien.  
Plaisir qui ne se fit pas attendre. Abandonnée, Sam s'était laissée porter par ses sens et fut totalement prise au dépourvu lorsqu'un violent orgasme la fit trembler des pieds à la tête : rejetée en arrière dans les oreillers, les muscles contractés et les ongles enfoncés dans les épaules de son amant, elle se cambra brusquement et laissa échapper un long gémissement.**

Jack, de son côté, ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Sentir la jeune femme jouir sous lui avait décuplé son plaisir, d'autant qu'en s'arquant brutalement en arrière elle avait contracté ses muscles internes autour de son membre. Les dents serrées sur un grognement sourd, il se laissa à son tour envahir par un plaisir incroyable qui lui hérissa l'échine et fit danser des étoiles blanches derrière ses paupières.

Haletants, l'un et l'autre ne firent plus un seul mouvement, toujours étroitement enlacés, essentiellement préoccupés de retrouver leur souffle.

Puis, Sam sentit jack se retirer d'elle et s'allonger à ses côtés.

**J, tout bas: sam ... Je suis….**

**S, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres: Chuuuut... Ne dis rien…**

**  
Il lui sourit. Déposa un baiser sur son doigt. Et l'attira contre lui.**

La jeune femme appuya sa tête sur son épaule et poussa un profond soupir satisfait.

Elle était bien.  


**EPILOGUE:**

**VIDEOLOGIE, le lendemain:**

**T: Daniel Jackson je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre ce que l'on fait là.**

**D: on loue une cassette teal'c.**

**T: mais cela fait plus de trois heures que l'on est ici et treize fois que vous regardez les cassettes de ce rayon. Si vous ne trouvez pas ce que vous cherchez, pourquoi ne pas aller voir dans le rayon d'à côté?**

**D: parce que…**

**Levant légèrement la tête, Daniel observa la porte qui s'ouvrait par dessus l'étagère. Puis d'un geste rapide et brusque il s'abaissa et entraîna teal'c avec lui. Par reflexe de guerrier, teal'c se laissa faire. **

**T: y a t-il un quelconque danger, Daniel Jackson?**

**D: heu…oui…non…en fait si…pour moi.**

**T: de quoi…**

**D: chut!**

**Le jaffa haussa un sourcil…qui se leva d'autant plus haut en reconnaissant la voix qui s'élevait dans la salle.**

**J, souriant: bonjour!**

**Jack s'approcha du comptoir et tendit la vidéo.**

**Vendeur: bonjour monsieur. Avez vous apprécié le film?**

**J: c'était….exactement ce que je recherchais. **

**Vendeur: j'en suis ravi, monsieur.**

**Après un rapide geste de salut de la main, jack se détourna et sortit.**

**Dés que la porte de la vidéologie claqua, Daniel releva la tête. Un énorme sourire menaçait d'atteindre ses oreilles. Le vidéologiste leva les pouces dans sa direction, visiblement heureux lui aussi. Lentement, le jaffa se releva, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer de si extraordinaire.**

**T: je ne comprends pas.**

**D: et moi j'ai faim. Allez teal'c je vous offre le déjeuner! Non mieux, soyons fous, je vous paie le champagne!**

**Le vendeur se gratta la gorge et Daniel s'avança vers lui tout en plongeant une main dans sa poche arrière. Il en sortit un porte-feuille et tendit quelques billets au jeune garçon.**

**D: bravo c'était du bon boulot, mon petit.**

**Vendeur, comptant les billets: dites…pour cette somme vous deviez vraiment y tenir à ce couple….ou alors vous n'êtes vraiment pas patient….**

**D: pas patient? Ça fait huit ans que j'attends moi.**

**T: idem ici.**

**L'archéologue se tourna, surpris, vers le jaffa qui, même s'il ne comprenait pas encore les détails, sentait que la voix si enjouée de jack devait avoir un rapport avec une certaine astrophysicienne de renom…**

**Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire complice.**

**Vendeur: huit ans! Eh ba c'est pas un rapide celui là!**

**  
D: à qui le dites vous…**

**Le vendeur fourra ses billets dans sa poche et se tourna vers un autre client après quelques politesses.**

**D, tapant dans le dos de son ami: allez venez, on passe à la banque chercher l'argent pour bob et on va fêter ça!**

**T, le sourcil toujours dressé: qui est bob, Daniel (au cas où vous auriez oublié :) )**


End file.
